


What Took You So Long

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-29
Updated: 2001-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Toby take drastic action with a few surprises along the way.





	What Took You So Long

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: What Took You So Long  
AUTHOR: Jayne  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: CJ/TOBY  
SUMMARY: This is the third part in the series- Take my breath Away, There will come a day  
CJ and Toby take drastic action with a few surprises along the way.  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Mr Sorkin, I just like to play with them. I do not make   
any financial gain from them. 

Chapter One 

CJ and Toby sat in first class, sipping champagne and chatting about the campaign. Two hours earlier they had been listening to the President give a speech to the Fruit Farmers of California, now they were aboard a 737 over Nevada embarking on a two-day break. CJ had been adamant that she was fed up with waiting to get married, as she saw it if they didn't up and elope they would have to wait until after the election. Hence they were bound for Las Vegas. If everything went according to plan the ceremony would take place on Saturday and they would return to the campaign the following day. 

Toby sat in his seat listening to CJ chatter on. He had been surprised when Leo had agreed so readily to their vacation request, not even asking where they were going. It had taken a few days before he had gone back and sat again in Leo's office. 

"Leo, CJ and I are going to Las Vegas," Toby said waiting for a reaction, when none came he continued, "We're getting married."  
Leo's head shot up so fast it made Toby laugh, "You're kidding, right?"  
"No. CJ doesn't want to wait until next year and now is not really the time to plan the big  
wedding so we thought we'd elope."  
"This is what she wants, to get married without her friends, her family?"  
Toby sighed, "She says it is. Deep down I know she wants everyone there but we are in the middle of a   
Campaign, and to be honest we've waited 12 years I don't want to wait any longer either."  
Leo looked thoughtful for a moment "It might take a little planning and I can't promise we can pull it   
off but it's only a short flight from San Francisco. We will all need a break by then. Leave it with me Toby, every bride should have a surprise on her wedding day."  
Toby smiled, for once in his life having a secret from CJ wasn't going to cause him physical harm. He felt relieved that Leo had the situation in hand. 

They checked into the hotel and stood on the balcony watching the sunset. Tomorrow they would be husband and wife, it had taken some doing to arrange a wedding in secret and by phone but she had pulled it off. CJ was happy; she deeply loved the man standing behind her, being together this time had been truly wonderful. The only thing that made her sad was the thought of the people she loved most not being there to see them, especially considering they were all in San Francisco. That was probably hardest, Air Force One this trip had been fuller than usual, all the senior staffers, assistants and most of the first family aboard. There had been occasions over the last few days when she had been on the verge of telling everyone, asking Leo if there was some way they could forget about the campaign for a few hours, she shook her head, thinking about what couldn't be was pointless. 

Chapter Two 

Toby woke early and sat on the edge of the bed watching his bride sleep, she looked so peaceful, so totally unaware of the surprise he was going to spring. CJ stirred at the sound of a knock at the door and mumbled at him. Toby opened the door and was shocked to find Josh standing there, bouncing on his heels, he was about to comment when CJ called from the bed. The two men moved back into the room and CJ gasped at the sight of her best friend.  
"Joshua, what are you doing here?" she cried.  
Josh grinned "I'm here for the wedding."  
CJ opened her mouth to speak and Toby swallowed hard. Josh continued, "I heard Carol confirming   
two tickets to Las Vegas, it took very little to work out what you were up to. I wasn't about to   
let you do this without me. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone else."  
CJ launched herself from the bed and threw herself into his arms, as Josh winked at him over her shoulder.   
"The Chapel's booked for 11am, and I guess as you are here you had better be my best man.   
So first on your agenda is to order breakfast while I take a shower" Toby ordered heading into the bathroom. He emerged 15 minutes later to find trays laden with food, Josh eating heartily and CJ sipping coffee. He joined them and for the next thirty minutes they turned their attention to work. When CJ began to look at her watch Toby took it as his cue and hustled Josh out of the room leaving the bride to dress. 

Once they were out of the room Toby began to question Josh, panic setting in that Leo hadn't been able to pull it off and Josh would be the only witness. It was only as they watched the sunset and she had sighed wistfully that he had realised how much she regretted the absence of their friends  
"So Leo thought it would be a good idea if I came on ahead, keep an eye on the two of you,   
make sure she has no idea. Air Force One lands at 10am and they will all be waiting for her at  
the Chapel. She really doesn't suspect anything?" Josh prattled.  
Toby almost grinned, "No. She's a little wary of going back tomorrow, that's all. I can't wait to see the  
look on her face when she walks down the aisle" 

CJ stepped into her gown, it wasn't her usual business attire nor was it the full-on wedding dress but she liked it. Toby liked her legs, and the split that ran from the floor length hem to mid thigh would give him a good view of those, the spaghetti straps meant that the ivory silk wrapped from her cleavage to her toes. She had chosen the jewellery carefully, the diamond engagement ring he had given her over dinner on New Years Eve, the necklace he had bought for her birthday and her watch. Picking up the hand tied bouquet the hotel had organised she took one last look in the mirror and headed to meet the others. 

Chapter Three 

Toby had his back to her when she entered the lobby, and only turned when he saw Josh's eyes go wide. He was rendered speechless when he saw her; perfect was the only word that crossed his mind. In that second he didn't think he could love her anymore than he did already. CJ looked serene, the total opposite of how he was feeling. He continued to stare at her as the nerves took over, it finally hit home that in less than an hour he would be married to this incredible woman. Josh coughed somewhere in the background and the spell was broken. Toby crossed the distance and kissed her lightly on the cheek, they didn't need words as they communicated by looks and touch alone. Finally pulling away from her gaze Toby led her back to Josh. Whispering in her ear Josh took her other arm and the three made their way out to the car. CJ took a sharp breath at the sight of the limo, fully expecting the taxi she had ordered, glanced at Toby and found him staring back, observing her reaction. She squeezed his hand gently and gracefully let herself be helped in. 

When they reached the Chapel, nerves overtook both of them, neither capable of taking control of the situation, leaving the final arrangements to Josh. Winking at Toby he told him to go on in and persuaded CJ to let him walk her down the aisle. A few seconds passed before Josh took her by the arm and opened the door to the Chapel. She started to speak to him then, joking about nerves but her voice caught as she noticed the room was full. CJ cast her eyes around the room, saw Leo smiling back at her, Donna clicking away with her camera and her eyes glazed over as she recognised the Bartlets. It took a while before her eyes caught Toby's and saw the victorious glint in his eye, the knowledge that she hadn't suspected a thing clear from her own reaction. She felt someone lightly squeeze her hand and turned expecting to see Josh but instead found Jed Bartlet smiling up at her.   
"So Claudia Jean, are you ready?" he asked handing her a handkerchief. She wiped her tears and nodded; afraid her voice would fail her. "Deep breath then."  
She took a breath and let her President lead her down the aisle to the Carpenters We've only just began. She smiled at the memories over the argument about music, Toby had been emphatic about the selection while she had wanted something from their past. He had told her then the future was all that mattered, for him today was the start of his life, it had been the most cliched thing she had ever heard but she loved him all the more for it. 

He took her hand when she reached him, and the rest of the room disappeared as they focused on the celebrant before them. The ceremony was short; she would remember later his voice firm and velvety as he promised love and fidelity and his shaking hands as he slipped the simple gold band on her finger. He would only remember the look in her eyes as they were pronounced husband and wife.   
They kissed, gently at first but as soon as Toby's lips found hers CJ increased the pressure. They became oblivious to those around them as they closed their eyes, totally focussed on each other. Josh shuffled in his position at Toby's side, "Jeez guys, this is like watching my parents doing it!" 

The couple pulled apart and crossed the room to sign the register. Toby signed his name in his ornate scrawl and stepped back to let her sign. As she put pen to paper CJ realised that this was the end of a chapter, deciding there and then that she would never use the name Cregg again. While Josh and the President witnessed the signatures CJ and Toby were greeted in turn by their guests. CJ hugged each to her, ecstatic that the people she cared about had shared their day. Toby watched her, unshed tears in his eyes as eleven years drifted away and he finally had the one thing that made his world complete. 

Once they were alone in the car Toby held CJ to him, kissing her hair, her eyes, her mouth, small gentle kisses, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled away suddenly and gazed in her eyes, so intently that she was fearful of what he was going to say.  
"I love you Claudia Jean Ziegler. You know I'm never going to tire of hearing that." He whispered kissing her ear. " I once told you I was going to make you smile at least once a day, I hope I've done that today."  
"I love you Toby, today couldn't be anymore perfect." 

Chapter Four 

The President had a surprise of his own, he booked a suite and threw them a reception. When   
CJ and Toby arrived at the hotel they were shown to a private room, inside they found their friends gathered. As they entered the room went silent and Josh spoke  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Toby Ziegler". The room erupted into applause and Toby found himself blushing, uncomfortable, while CJ beamed at the crowd.   
In the hour that passed they chatted with their guests, enjoying the champagne and canapés. The meal that followed was relaxed, a group of old friends enjoying dinner without ceremony. 

As with every wedding there have to be speeches and with such an important wedding it was natural that the President would want to go first. He stood and waved them all down as they followed suit.  
"Well this is a first, a speech the groom hasn't drafted twelve times. I am going to get a little   
serious here for a second. When Leo came to me and told me of this elopement I was somewhat displeased. CJ is like a daughter to me and the thought of her running off without me being there was inconceivable." He glanced at CJ and she lowered her eyes. " So when the plan was concocted to surprise her I was all for it. Toby and CJ have been anything but conventional in this relationship and why should their wedding day be any different. Eloping with twelve of your friends could become traditional." He paused to smile around the room. "Joking aside I am very proud to be here today giving away CJ, a beautiful woman in every sense, to the man who brought her into our lives. Toby and I may not agree on everything but CJ's grace and charm is one of them." CJ felt herself blush as she stole a quick glance at her   
husband, staring at her. " I am also blessed to be able to call Toby a friend, a good friend, without   
whom we wouldn't be in the midst of a campaign now. Although Abbey may want to take that   
fact up with him later." Toby glanced at Abbey and caught her raising her glass in toast.  
" I am glad they have finally found each other and I know life won't always be easy but I know these two will see it through together. I propose a toast to the bride and groom..."  
The room rose and raised their glasses "The Bride and Groom" 

As the president sat Josh rose, "As the best man," CJ groaned, "Hey Claudia I can make a speech   
without inventing a secret plan. Although..." Toby hit him. "It is my job to tell funny   
antidotes about the groom." Toby groaned, "Except that would leave me with no blackmail material and probably brusies from the bride. So instead I would like to wish them a long and happy marriage, and to ask what took them so long. There aren't many of us in this room who didn't realise these two were the perfect match from the first time we saw them together. I suspect Toby was being belligerent and generally disagreeable and CJ touched his arm or whispered in his ear and he went speechless." A few smiled around the room at memories of bloody conflicts. "Or times when something was obviously bothering CJ and we would find Toby in her room, standing arms crossed while she yelled at him. It only took them eleven years to realise what we did in a minute. Guys, I only hope I meet someone who makes me feel as complete as you make each other." Across the room Donna sighed, squeezing Leo's hand beside her. "By the way I notice the cake is two tiered, does that mean we can expect little Zieglers in the near future?" CJ shot him an indecipherable look. So I would like to propose a toast to CJ and Toby." 

Before anyone else could stand up CJ leapt up. "Yeah I know the groom normally speaks but as this is  
an unconventional wedding you are stuck with me. I would like to thank everyone for coming, and Leo for organising this, with a little help I'm sure, Carol there will be revenge. Having you all here has made this perfect for us, the wedding we really wanted. Patience has never been a virtual of either Toby or I and we didn't want to wait to get married hence the elopement. I would also like to thank Toby for accepting my proposal, for those who don't know I proposed to him, like I said I am not a patient woman, and I figured another eleven years was too long. I have a little gift for him, as he isn't the only one who can keep secrets. Toby, last time we were in New York I disappeared for a few hours, I went to a certain baseball stadium and I have here for you a card, To Toby and CJ, congratulations on your wedding, with regards... signed by the whole of the Yankees team." CJ held out the card to   
him and watched as his eyes scanned the page. He looked at her, stunned, before he reached up and pulled her in for a kiss. She held on to him as she continued with her speech, "So on behalf of my   
husband and I, and yes you are going to be hearing a lot of that, I would like to propose a toast to family and friends."  
"To family and friends"  
"Now if you two want to cut the cake, we need to get back to California and I'm sure you two have plans for tonight???" Leo shouted.  
Toby and CJ made their way over to the side table which held the two tier round cake. Picking up the knife they prepared to cut the bottom tier. CJ leant closer to Toby's ear and whispered, "We are going   
to need the upper tier sooner than you might think." Toby looked at her stunned as Donna began clicking photos. CJ stuck the knife in deeper and grinned back at him as his face turned into the biggest smile anyone had seen, revealing his dimples for the camera. 

Shortly after the others headed back to Air Force One leaving the newly wedded couple alone for the first time. Toby took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She smiled down at him as he placed his hand on her stomach and asked the silent question.  
"Yes Toby, really."  
He reached his other hand up in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. They stood by the window like that for a while as the sun set behind them. 

The End 

  


End file.
